Opposites Attract
by Elven-Goddess2
Summary: Love, Action, Jealousy, Drama...who could ask for more when you're a well known wizard on your own in a dangerous world?
1. Default Chapter

*Hey, this is just a little experiment. I wanted to post this to see how you all react to it, depending on the reviews, I'll keep writing and adding! Hope you all like! Please, R&R!*

Chapter 1

As the summer heat radiated through the open windows, even the cool wind that blew through the night sky couldn't help the stickiness and humidity that had seemed to build up throughout the day. It was late summer and not one of his two friends had written him a letter…then again, after they started their sixth year at Hogwarts, they drew further and further apart. Hermione, growing stronger on S.P.E.W. rights, Ron becoming infatuated with the Chudley Cannons and researching up on job openings on any part of the team. Harry on the other hand didn't have the faintest idea what he was going to do after sixth year had ended. Now, three years later, he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling without so much a thought of what day it had turned not more than twenty seconds ago. Only when he turned on his side he noticed his bedside clock showing a great big red 12:01 am. He inwardly sighed…another year down. _Happy Birthday, Harry._ He told himself before closing his eyes. 

He didn't get much sleep; after five minuets after he had closed his eyes, he had directly opened them once more to a rapping sound on the window above his bed. He looked up and saw Hedwig, his owl, tapping on the window. He reached a lazy hand up, having to stretch a bit to have his long pointer finger hit the lock to open the window. Hedwig flew in and dropped a mouse on Harry's chest, looking proud of herself. Harry gave a chortled laugh and ran his fingers down Hedwig's feathers.

"Thanks." He managed to mumble. He didn't know why he bothered, but he steeled a look at Hedwig's legs to see if there had been any kind of letters or packages to go along with the mouse. But to no avail, there was nothing. He nodded to himself, sitting up in his bed and reaching over to Hedwig's cage to place the dead mouse on the floor of the cage and to place Hedwig inside as well. Harry lied back down, but found he wasn't anymore tired than he was there, sitting in his bed. He got up and changed his clothes, put on a pair of sneakers, grabbed his wand, shoving it into his back pocket, ran a hand through his messy hair and opened up his door. 

After seventh year, everyone seemed to go their own way. Harry, lucky enough to trade in some of his wizarding money to have enough money to buy his own Flat near the main part of London. He went quietly down to the main street and went for a short walk until he came to a bridge. He jumped the barrier and clumsily ran down the hill to sit under the bridge, where a walking path lined a small stream. He sat, putting his arms on his knees and stared into the water. The light breeze, messing up Harry's hair even more than needed blew still, hiding the noise of the approaching figures. Harry's forehead fell onto his arms, his eyes closed and finally, he thought, finally maybe he'd be able to take a light nap.


	2. 2

*Thanks to my reviewers! And now…onto chapter 2!*

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy walked along the sidewalk, kicking a rock as he did so. He'd watch the rock bounce along the cement sidewalk, changing his course of walking so his foot could connect with the stone. The endless gabbing of Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't cease. In fact, they were talking more now than they were when they left the Malfoy manor and he would wince with every grunt and laugh those two would emit. It didn't take much more before Draco heard Goyle crack a joke and Crabbe let out a howl. He kicked the rock one last time and watched it bounce into a stream they had been following before turning around in a Snape fashion, glaring at the two with cold steel eyes and a hard face. They stopped their bickering immediately. 

"Would you two buzz off?"

He didn't have to ask again before Crabbe and Goyle turned on their heal and walked the opposite direction. Draco sighed in satisfaction. He watched as their two odd silhouettes faded over the hill before turning back around to continue walking until something caught his eye. Up ahead, under a bridge was an awfully familiar figure, slouched over. Draco lips curled. This was an offer he just couldn't pass up. He walked up, smirking as he became sure of who it was he saw.

"Living on the streets now, Potter?"

Harry jerked awake at the sound of the all too familiar teasing voice and looked up.

"What would you care?" Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Sure is a…" Draco looked around, his face filling of distaste, almost exactly mocking his father, Lucius Malfoy's signature look before he continued. "…cozy home." Amusement filled Draco's eyes as he watched Harry's face fill with red anger.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood up. He wasn't in any mood to have to put up with Malfoy's teasing. With his mouth tight, he replied.

"For your information, this is not where I live."

Malfoy smirked.

"Struck a chord, eh Potter? Protecting your 'good boy' image?"

Harry's fists clentched at his side, he opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He turned and walked back the way he came down, not anymore in a mood to continue than he was a few seconds ago. Draco's eyes still filled with amusement moved to run in front of Harry.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked. Harry pushed past him.

"Away from you." Harry replied shortly.

"Oh, well then, I suppose I should stop following you if you're trying to get away then?"

Harry haulted in his step and turned around, now trying not to glare at Draco…Draco returned the look.

"That would be very helpful." Hinted Harry. Draco let out a sigh before slouching slightly.

"Listen, Potter…" Draco studdied Harry until he loosened his stance as well before continuing.

"I…I didn't mean to be so tough…it's been two years since the last time I've gotten a chance to kid you around, it was pure instinct."

Harry's eyes glided over Draco. After two years, Draco didn't change that much. His hair fell below his shoulders, still silver and shining even more with the moon light right over them. His face still had a child like and devilish look to it, like before….Harry lifted an eyebrow; a new scar lined his cheek. Harry snorted, straightening up and crossing his arms. 

"You actually want me to believe that?" Now Harry had an amused expression rising on his face and Draco laughed, straightning up as well.

"No, but it was a good try."

Harry shook his head and turned back around, storming back over the barrier. Draco following silently.

"What do you want!?!" Harry yelled over his shoulder, feeling and hearing Draco following him. Draco shrugged.

"Can't I walk?"

"Somewhere else."

"I've already done that."

Harry sighed and gave up. AS long as Draco didn't follow him all the way to his flat, things should be alright.

"Fine." Harry sighed, making his strides wider.

"Suit yourself." Harry ran a hand through his hair and over his face. Draco continued to follow, a smirk planted on his lips.


End file.
